


into you

by Little_Queenie



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queenie/pseuds/Little_Queenie
Summary: — Красивый, говорю, — полушепотом отвечает Хаз, откровенно пялясь на обтянутую узкими черными брюками задницу Холланда. — Не боишься, что я не выдержу и наброшусь на тебя по дороге в клуб? Или прямо сейчас?





	into you

— Что ты сейчас сказал? — медленно спрашивает Харрисон, отложив в сторону чуть надкушенный тост.

Вместо ответа Том отчаянно зевает, прикрываясь ладонью, и подталкивает свой телефон в направлении Хаза. Смартфон плавно скользит по поверхности стола и останавливается, столкнувшись с ладонью Харрисона. Остерфилд переводит взгляд на экран, читает входящее сообщение от Джошуа и чувствует, как начинает закипать.

«Сегодня в 8 вечера в Annabel's. Надеюсь, вы будете вдвоем. Возражения не принимаются!»

— Он охренел? — шипит Харрисон, мысленно посылая дизайнера куда подальше. Аппетит пропал, зато появилось желание поругаться с Кейном, наплевав на дружбу. — Да он нам все планы обломал! Почему ты не отказался? Чего ему вообще надо? Какого хрена ты такой добрый, Холланд?! Ты же знаешь, что я…

Том прерывает поток недовольств, приложив палец к губам Хаза, от чего тот мгновенно замолкает. Том улыбается, прекрасно зная, что его улыбка действует на Харрисона расслабляюще, и опустив ладони на чужие плечи, легонько их массирует.

— Во-первых, я слишком добрый и безотказный, признаю. Во-вторых, я не знаю, чего ему надо — он не поставил меня в известность, только пригласил. В-третьих — раньше ты не жаловался на мой характер…

Хаз устало вздыхает и утыкается лбом в плечо Тома.

— Я соскучился, — приглушенно говорит он, обхватывая руками талию Холланда. — Я, блин, столько ждал, когда мы наконец останемся _наедине_ и проведем время так, как хочется только нам… Но в итоге сначала ты почти сутки отсыпаешься, а теперь мы вынуждены тащиться в гребаный ночной клуб вместо того, чтоб заняться более приятными вещами. А выходные имеют свойство быстро заканчиваться, и потом мы снова будем уставать и сил ни на что не хватит, кроме как принять душ и лечь спать. Нечестно, — добавляет он в итоге, подняв голову и состроив обиженное выражение лица.

Том негромко смеется и целует его в висок.

— Обещаю, надолго мы там не задержимся. Когда вернемся домой, сможешь делать со мной все, что захочешь — я весьма неплохо выспался и полон сил и желания.

Хаз расплывается в улыбке.

— Договорились. Но это не значит, что в следующий раз я не пошлю Кейна или кого-то другого нахер, если им вздумается позвать нас куда-то в неподходящий момент, а ты не сможешь отказать.

— Разумеется.

***

Харрисон нетерпеливо посматривает на часы, ожидая, пока Том спустится вниз. Он начинает немного злиться, потому что Том даже на серьезные мероприятия не собирается так тщательно, как всего на пару часов в ночной клуб. Хаз уже собирается окликнуть его, но Том, будто читая мысли друга, возникает на вершине лестницы, и у Харрисона перехватывает дух.

Он зачарованно наблюдает за тем, как Том, слегка рисуясь, нарочито медленно спускается по лестнице, и скороговоркой выпаливает:

— Господибожекакойтыкрасивый.

— Извини? — хрипловатым голосом тянет Том, разворачиваясь к нему спиной и поправляя и без того идеально сидящую белоснежную рубашку.

— Красивый, говорю, — полушепотом отвечает Хаз, откровенно пялясь на обтянутую узкими черными брюками задницу Холланда. — Не боишься, что я не выдержу и наброшусь на тебя прямо по дороге в клуб? Или прямо сейчас?

— Нет. Вряд ли ты полезешь ко мне при водителе, и вряд ли тебе улыбается выслушивать потом претензии от Джошуа за опоздание. Чем раньше приедем туда, тем быстрее освободимся, — подмечает Холланд и набросив на плечи пиджак, целует Харрисона, но быстро отстраняется, не позволяя тому распалиться еще больше. — Идем, пора ехать.

Остерфилд со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и запирает дверь. По дороге в машину ему приходит в голову интересная мысль, и Хаз хитро улыбается, когда садится рядом с Томом на заднее сиденье. Он неопределенно пожимает плечами в ответ на немой вопрос Холланда и делает вид, что ему что-то срочно понадобилось в телефоне. Том слегка разочарованно отворачивается к окну.

Он наблюдает за проносящимися мимо пейзажами вечернего Лондона, когда внезапно чувствует на своем колене ладонь Хаза, медленно скользящую вверх. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Том понимает, что Хаз мстит ему за слегка дразнящее поведение дома, и призывает на помощь всю свою выдержку, но тщетно. Ладонь Харрисона плавно оглаживает бедро Холланда, при этом сам Хаз на Тома даже не смотрит. Том чувствует, что заводится. Он просчитался, решив, что парень не станет лапать его при водителе, и главное теперь — держать себя в руках. К счастью (или все-таки к сожалению?), вскоре автомобиль останавливается возле клуба, Остерфилд молча покидает салон, а Тому требуется пара мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя.

Он выходит из машины и приблизившись к ожидающему его недалеко от входа в клуб Хазу, шипит ему на ухо:

— Я тебе это еще припомню.

— Не надо было так вилять передо мной своей умопомрачительной задницей полчаса назад, — парирует Харрисон. — И вообще, я только начал, — ехидно добавляет он. — Пойдем, нас ждут.

На удивление обоих, время в клубе проходит довольно приятно. Хаз отказывается от выпивки, в отличие от Тома. Чуть позже Остерфилд замечает румянец на щеках Холланда и совсем малость «уплывающий» взгляд. Холланд прекрасен любым — Хаз в этом убеждается не впервой, и слегка сумасшедший блеск в глазах Тома безумно ему нравится.

— Жарковато здесь, — честно признается Том, расстегивая пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке.

Хаз сглатывает, безбожно залипая на шею Холланда. Ему хочется оставить на ней парочку засосов, но место и время не совсем подходящие, чтоб исполнять здесь свои желания. Кейн, к счастью, взгляда Хаза абсолютно не замечает, продолжая вещать что-то, к чему Харрисон уже давно перестал прислушиваться.

А Холланд будто продолжает издеваться над Хазом и вдруг меняет позу. Он широко расставляет ноги, как бы невзначай задевает коленом левую ногу Харрисона и гаденько ухмыляется. Остерфилд, чувствуя, как ему самому становится невыносимо жарко, тоже расстегивает верхние пуговицы рубашки.

Холланд чертовски красив. Воображение Харрисона рисует весьма яркую картинку: он перекидывает ногу через бедра Тома, садится ему на колени и принимается медленно расстегивать оставшиеся пуговицы его чертовой белой рубашки, глядя на него сверху вниз, а потом…

— Хаз! — оклик Тома доносится до парня словно издалека, и он вздрагивает, фокусируя взгляд на друге. — Я думаю, нам пора.

— Но вы совсем недавно приехали! — возмущается Джошуа.

— Прости, но у нас завтра с утра очень важное дело, нужно выспаться, — мгновенно лжет Хаз. — Встретимся в следующие выходные, хорошо?

Кейн не без разочарования прощается с ними, и когда парни оказываются на свежем воздухе, Том самодовольно улыбается.

— «Я только начал», — передразнивает он Харрисона

— Признаю, этот раунд ты выиграл, — кивает Хаз. — Но у нас вся ночь впереди, — подавшись вперед, добавляет он, и его шепот обжигает кожу Тома.

До _их_ дома они добираются молча и без эксцессов вроде внезапного желания облапать друг друга якобы незаметно от водителя (который, разумеется, в курсе всего и лишь добродушно посмеивается про себя). Лишь когда щелкает запирающийся замок входной двери, а Том устраивается на диване в гостиной точно так же, как и в клубе — широко расставив ноги в стороны и откинувшись назад, Хаз не сдерживается и усаживается ему на колени, принимаясь оглаживать ладонями чужой торс и даже сквозь ткань рубашки ощущая жар, исходящий от кожи Тома.

— Сегодня я сверху, — говорит Харрисон, оставляя пару поцелуев на шее Холланда.

Том усмехается и разве что не урчит от удовольствия. Он целует Харрисона и повторяет его же фразу, явно намекая, что они вполне успеют поменяться ролями:

— У нас вся ночь впереди.


End file.
